The Beatles 1967-1970
1967–1970 (widely known as "The Blue Album") is a compilation of songs by the English rock band The Beatles, spanning the years indicated in the title. It was released with 1962–1966 ("The Red Album"), in 1973. 1967–1970 made number 1 on the American Billboard chart and number 2 on the British Album Chart. This album was re-released in September 1993 on compact disc, charting at number 4 in the United Kingdom. The album was compiled by Beatles manager Allen Klein.[5] Songs performed by the Beatles as solo artists were also considered for inclusion, but like the cover songs on 1962–1966, limited space resulted in this idea having to be abandoned.[citation needed] Along with its 1962–1966 counterpart, it compiles everysingle A-side released by the band in the UK. As with 1962–1966, this compilation was produced by Apple/EMI at least partially in response to a bootleg collection titled Alpha Omega, which had been sold on television the previous year. Print advertising for the two records made a point of declaring them "the only authorized collection of the Beatles."[6] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1967%E2%80%931970# hide *1 Album covers *2 International versions *3 Release variations *4 Track listing *5 Charts **5.1 Peak positions **5.2 Year-end charts *6 Certifications *7 See also *8 References *9 External links Album covershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1967%E2%80%931970&action=edit&section=1 edit For the group's 1963 debut LP Please Please Me, photographer Angus McBean took the distinctive colour photograph of the group looking down over the stairwell inside EMI House (EMI's London headquarters in Manchester Square, now demolished). In 1969, The Beatles asked McBean to recreate this shot. Although a photograph from the 1969 photo shoot was originally intended for the then-planned Get Back album, it was not used when that project saw eventual release in 1970 as Let It Be. Instead, another photograph from the 1969 shoot, along with an unused photograph from the 1963 photo shoot, was used for both this LP and 1962–1966. The inner gatefold photo for both LPs is by Don McCullin from the "Mad Day Out"[7] photo session in London on Sunday 28 July 1968. The album cover was designed by Tom Wilkes.[8] International versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1967%E2%80%931970&action=edit&section=2 edit Unlike the 1962–1966 collection, the Blue Album was largely the same in the US and UK, although there were some variations. The US edition had both "Penny Lane" and "Hello, Goodbye" in fake stereo, and "I Am The Walrus" with a four-beat electric piano introduction; the UK version had the more common six-bar beginning. In the Spanish edition "One After 909" substituted "The Ballad of John and Yoko", a song that was banned from the airwaves shortly after being released as a single in 1969, for its allusion to Gibraltar being "near Spain". The albums had several other variants and anomalies. "Get Back" was described as the album version in the US liner notes, although it was in fact the single version. In both countries, "Hey Jude" was around nine seconds shorter than it had been on the original single, although the full length was restored for the 1993 compact disc edition. The original vinyl version faded in during the crowd noise at the beginning of "A Day In The Life". The original compact disc edition, meanwhile, featured a clean version previously heard on the Imagine: John Lennon soundtrack album in 1988.[9] Release variationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1967%E2%80%931970&action=edit&section=3 edit *Original 1973 release: Apple SKBO-3404 (Whole and sliced apples in blue background) *Second 1976 pressing: Capitol SKBO-3404 (Capitol target label on back of album cover, blue label with "Capitol" in light blue letters at bottom) *1978 first blue vinyl release: Capitol SEBX-11843 (Capitol dome label on back of album cover, large dome logo at top of light blue labels) *1980 East German release. Amiga 8 55 742. One disc only with 14 tracks mostly from disc one of the original version. *1993 CD release. Apple 0777 7 97039 2 0 (Whole and sliced apples in blue background) *2010 remastered CD release. Apple 5099990674723 (Whole and sliced apples in blue background) Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1967%E2%80%931970&action=edit&section=4 edit *The single versions of "Get Back" and "Let It Be" make their album debuts in this compilation. *All tracks written by Lennon–McCartney, except where noted. ;Disc 1 Side 1 #"Strawberry Fields Forever" – 4:10 #"Penny Lane" – 3:03 #"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" – 2:02 #"With a Little Help from My Friends" – 2:44 #"Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" – 3:28 #"A Day in the Life" – 5:06 #"All You Need Is Love" – 3:48 Side 2 #"I Am the Walrus" – 4:37 #"Hello, Goodbye" – 3:31 #"The Fool on the Hill" – 3:00 #"Magical Mystery Tour" – 2:51 #"Lady Madonna" – 2:17 #"Hey Jude" – 7:08 #"Revolution" – 3:21 ;Disc 2 Side 1 #"Back in the U.S.S.R." – 2:45 #"While My Guitar Gently Weeps" (Harrison) – 4:45 #"Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" – 3:05 #"Get Back" – 3:14 #"Don't Let Me Down" – 3:33 #"The Ballad of John and Yoko" – 2:59 #"Old Brown Shoe" (Harrison) – 3:18 Side 2 #"Here Comes the Sun" (Harrison) – 3:05 #"Come Together" – 4:20 #"Something" (Harrison) – 3:03 #"Octopus's Garden" (Starkey) – 2:51 #"Let It Be" – 3:52 #"Across the Universe" – 3:48 #"The Long and Winding Road" – 3:38 Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1967%E2%80%931970&action=edit&section=5 edit Peak positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1967%E2%80%931970&action=edit&section=6 edit | align="left" style="width:402.55682373046875px;" valign="top"| ;1993 reissue | align="left" style="width:402.55682373046875px;" valign="top"| ;2010 reissue |} Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1967%E2%80%931970&action=edit&section=7 edit Certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1967%E2%80%931970&action=edit&section=8 edit Category:1973 compilation albums